beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Peregrine
Arthur Peregrine, known as in Japan, is a character in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He fights with his Beyblade Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot'. He refers himself as the and the . Appearance Arthur is a tall, built man with tan skin, medium-length prussian-blue hair that cover his green hair on the other side with green highlights at the end, turquoise eyes, and red and yellow paint marks on his face. His attire consists of a full black-olive bodysuit with blue and yellow wavy markings, white wraps around his wrists and neck, reddish feathers on the right collar of his bodysuit, a cerulean kilt with dark-red borders connected to cyan dots and held by a white belt, and dark-indigo boots with lavender cuffs and dark-green lines. His color scheme is similar to that of a blue-and-yellow macaw parrot. Personality Arthur is very rebellious; showing no respect for any rules or etiquette as he barges in the stadium and interrupt the blader's battle. Arthur is shown to be very authoritative to the point he decrees all Bladers must follow him, thinking that a blader must win while others are weak have no right to Beyblade. He is also very arrogant and self-confident, calling himself the Beyblade King and showing no interest in Aiger's Championship Title which is a double-edged sword; when he lost to Dante Koryu and later Delta Zakuro, he became shocked at his loss. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot': Arthur's primary Beyblade in ''Beyblade Burst Rise''. In episode 21, he later equips it with the Big Bang Armor after it was given to him by Gwyn Reynolds. Special Moves * Dark Turbo * End Blaster: Prime Apocalypse surrounds itself in a dark crimson with black aura and uses the protruding blade on its layer to deal a devastating attack on the opposing bey, causing it to burst and resulting in a massive explosion. In the anime, the impact was strong enough to shatter the Beystadium. This move is similar to Xander Shakadera's Saber Strike. * Final Blaster: Apocalypse generates more power to the protruding point on its layer to deal a more devastating blow than End Blaster, similar to Xander Shakadera's Saber Strike. * Prime Reboot: The semi-flat tip on Apocalypse's Ultimate Reboot' driver is retracted and the rubber becomes exposed, resulting in a boost that grants Apocalypse more speed and power as it rushes into its opponent like Valt Aoi's Genesis Reboot and Ultimate Genesis Reboot. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!/Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta! ]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Assault! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Serious Rebirth! Imperial Dragon!/Battle at Hell Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Genesis Activates!/Diabolos' Counterattack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Dragon vs. Apocalypse!/Can It Be Broken!? The Infinite Lock System!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Revive! Diabolos!/Shine! Master Smash!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Creation of The World! Big Bang Genesis!/Super Speed! Super Spinning! Super Attack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Shine, Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. VS HELL!]] Relationships Dante Koryu Delta Zakuro Blindt DeVoy Joe Lazure Gwyn Reynolds Quotes * "My name is Arthur Percival! I am the King of Beyblade and the wielder of Prime Apocalypse!" - Arthur introducing himself after interrupting the battle in Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14. * "Too bad for you. Apocalypse has an infinite lock system." - to Aiger after he failed to burst Apocalypse. * "It's useless. Give up. I am the king!" - Arthur before he unleash his avatar power. * "No matter how bright you shine... The darkness consumes all!" - to Dante and Delta before unleashing his avatar power. * "Let light be swallowed by the darkness!" - Arthur before destroying Erase Devolos. * "No light can escape the darkness of Apocalypse!" - to Delta after he destroys Erase Devolos. * "It's useless! A king can never lose!" - Arthur to Dante as he activates Prime Reboot. Gallery Beyblade Burst GT Arthur Percival and Prime Apocalypse JP Website Poster.jpg Arthur.PNG unknown (2).png|Arthur Launching Apocalypse Arthur's special move.PNG Trivia * Arthur is one of the three Beyblade Burst Rise characters whose initials are the same as his Bey: 'P'rime 'A'pocalypse, the others being Pot Hope and Blind DeVoy. * Arthur‘s launch in episodes 14 and 21 of Beyblade Burst Rise is the same as Aiger’s after he obtained Turbo Achilles. * He is the second Rise character to own a Dash Performance tip, first being Lodin Haijima. * He was the first character to ever defeat Delta Zakuro. * Arthur is voiced in Japanese by Shouma Yamamoto, who previously voiced Sakyo Kurayami in Shogun Steel. Additionally, Arthur made his debut by interrupting a battle, similarly to Sakyo. References Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst